¡Digan Whisky de Fuego!
by Bloody Brain
Summary: Una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer a Colin Creevy era fotografiar cuanta cosa se cruzara en su camino. Pero nunca imaginó que unas simples fotografías causarían semejante revolución en el castillo ¡DRARRY!
1. Primera Parte

Disclaimer: Todo es de J.K Rowling. Excepto el Drarry, que solamente pertenece al corazón de las fans :)

N/A: Se supone que es un fic de humor, pero, sinceramente, tal vez no lo sea XD Yo sí me divertí haciéndolo. Y sé también que se supone que Draco y Harry son los protagonistas, pero la historia tiene más que ver con Colin, sus fotos y las slashers conversas que se generar a partir de ellas :D

Tampoco tuve en cuenta el Epílogo. Reviví unos cuantos personajes. Como Colin... Especialmente Colin XD.

* * *

**¡Digan Whisky de Fuego!**

{Primera Parte}

-¡Por el altísimo Merlín, Malfoy! ¿Quieres explicarme cómo demonios llegamos a esto?

El aludido dejó de buscar el libro que necesitaba. Se volteó para acercarse a la mesa y tomar las fotos que Harry había tirado sobre el libro que él había estado leyendo. Después de ordenarlas, miró una a una con interés. Se detuvo para inspeccionar más detenidamente una que otra y soltar una carcajada ahogada. Luego, cuando concluyó, una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su blanquecino rostro.

-Debo admitir que ese Creevy tiene imaginación.

Harry bufó, como lo había estado haciendo todos esos días. Desde hacía una semana, específicamente. Cuando Colin Creevy los había pescado _in fraganti _en el aula de pociones, nada menos. Y no sólo eso. Los había retratado con su cámara… Salieron una fotos muy bonitas, a decir verdad; con todas esas sombras y relieves artísticos. ¡Pero ese no era el punto!... O sí: todo ese delirio organizado había comenzado por esas condenadas fotografías.

-¿¡Es que no te molesta!? ¿¡A caso no tienes una imagen que cuidar!?-le gritó Harry exasperado, sin comprender cómo él precisamente, el rey de los reyes del drama, no estaba ni un poco preocupado por aquella situación.

-Bueno, más o menos…-Draco se frotó la barbilla en un ademán pensativo-. La verdad es que mi imagen se ha jodido bastante últimamente. ¿No has visto la sexta película todavía?…En fin. Ya se les pasará, Potter.

-Pues a mí no me lo parece-Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo para remarcar su frustración-. Malfoy, entiende. En poco tiempo esas imágenes pasarán los muros de este castillo y todas esas protecciones anti-mortífagos, anti-muggle, anti-trolls, anti-osos…

-En Escocia no hay osos, Potter.

-Lo que sea…La cuestión es que esas fotos se harán públicas. Es decir, ¡más públicas de lo que ya son!

-Pero mira el lado positivo. Por lo menos ya no son sólo fotos de nosotros-dijo Draco tomando una fotografía del montón para mostrársela a Harry.

El moreno miró la imagen sólo por unos segundos y luego apartó la vista, impresionado por lo que en ella había visto.

-Sólo a Lavender Brown se le puede ocurrir que Binns y Lockohart harían algo así-Harry tomó la foto y la hizo un bollo-. La estaba pavoneando por la sala común. Puede que tenga un cuadro de necrofilia grave. Y no es la única.

-¿No es la única necrófila?-Draco arqueó las cejas extrañado-. Pero técnicamente no lo es. Binns es un fantasma, no un cadáver.

-Lo que sea, Malfoy. El asunto es que toda la población femenina de Hogwarts está alucinada y, de repente, la mayoría de los chicos se han vuelto gays…Es como la teoría de la Generación Espontánea.

-No sé lo que eso. Ya sabes que la educación de Hogwarts es bastante limitada ¡No nos enseñan ni matemáticas ni literatura! Y no sé tú, pero yo no conozco ningún hechizo para hacer un análisis sintáctico.

-¿Podemos concentrarnos, por favor, Malfoy? ¡Mis amigos han enloquecido!

-No te preocupes, Potter, los míos también- Draco agitó la mano restándole importancia-. Pansy compró unas fotos de Marcus Flint y Oliver Wood, Daphne ha encargado un mural con los chicos de Durmstrang haciéndolo entre ellos y, por si fuera poco, hemos pescado a Crabbe tratando de ponerse una de las minifaldas de Astoria.

Harry agitó la cabeza para despejar esa perturbante imagen mental que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-¡Hasta Ginny está metida en este descontrol!-continuó diciendo el moreno.

-Bueno. Eso no me extraña. La pobre comadreja habrá quedado muy impresionada al enterarse de que su novio es gay-Draco se acercó unos pasos hacia el moreno-. De una manera bastante original, si me permites decirlo.

-¡No soy gay!-gritó Harry mientras se ruborizaba-. Sólo estaba, tú sabes… Experimentando.

-Claro, Potter. Y a Voldemort le gustaba organizar colectas de caridad en su tiempo libre. Cuéntaselo a otro.

-Enserio, Malfoy. Lo que pasó entre nosotros no puede volver a suceder… No cuando todo el mundo va estar pendiente de ello.

El rubio no le contestó inmediatamente. Luego le dedicó una de sus sonrisas descaradas y volvió a tomar el mazo de fotos de la mesa.

-¡Mira!-Draco le alcanzó otra imagen-. Dime si ésta no es la mejor de todas las que has visto.

En ella se los veía a Snape y a Harry, quien estaba vestido y maquillado como una gothic-lolita, en una posición realmente comprometida.

-La voy a enmarcar-Draco la apartó antes que Harry se la quitara de las manos y, luego, la guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica.

-Eres un pervertido, Malfoy-Harry, que se había acercado bastante a él, se inclinó para meter su mano entre la ropas del slytherin. En búsqueda de la fotografía, claro. No porque se estuviera muriendo por volver a toca a Draco. No, claro que no.

Cuando finalmente rozó la fina cintura del chico con la punta de sus dedos, Harry se detuvo y alzó la cabeza, sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo. Y que quede claro que no era lo que él había pretendido. O tal vez sí. Es que Harry se había pasado tanto tiempo negando la irrefrenable atracción que sentía por Malfoy, que ya sospechaba que todos esos años de sospechar que Draco era el génesis de todas las catástrofes funestas que se cernían sobre Hogwarts, era porque, en realidad, no podía dejar de estar pendiente de él. Probablemente, el mero hecho de seguirlo constantemente era producto de su potencial deseo de estar cerca de él. Vamos, que el chico no era tan malvado después de todo… Algo que se sentía tan bien no podía estar mal.

-¿Decías?-Draco se acercó lo suficiente como para pegar su cuerpo al de Harry. Luego, tomó su mano para posicionarla mejor sobre su cintura.

-Malfoy, no podemos…-Harry miró para todos lados, con el rostro totalmente ruborizado.

-Cállate y bésame, Potter.

Y así lo hizo. Harry tomó a Draco de la corbata y lo jaló hacia él. Sus bocas chocaron con ferocidad. El rubio terminó pegado contra el viejo mueble, aplastado por el cuerpo del otro chico, cuyos movimientos bruscos hicieron caer varios libros de las estanterías. Después, Draco despegó un poco la espalda de allí y llevó una mano hacia trasero de Harry para pegarse y frotarse contra él aún más.

El moreno abrió la boca en un gemido involuntario, a lo que Draco aprovechó para meter su lengua y besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana. Los minutos pasaban y ninguno paraba. Y si lo hacían, sólo era para tomar aire, mirarse a los ojos por unos segundos y volver al ruedo. Es que había mucho tiempo perdido que compensar.

De repente, se escuchó un chasquido entre el silencio de la biblioteca y el sonido de los besos. Luego, otro. Y otro. Y otro más.

Ambos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, bastante extrañados.

-¿Escuchaste…

-Creo que oí…

-¡Digan Whisky de Fuego, chicos!

De la nada, apareció Colin apuntándolos impunemente con su cámara fotográfica. Pero lo peor de todo era que no estaba solo. Un batallón de alumnas y alumnos de Hogwarts estaba a sus espaldas. Harry creyó ver a Seamus y a Dean portando unas patéticas sonrisas en sus rostros, que luego procedería a golpear, por fisgones, pero más que nada por interrumpir aquel existente momento… ¡Un momento!

-¡Esto no es lo que parece!-gritó Harry.

-¡Sí que lo es!-le contestó la multitud entre aplausos y alaridos.

-¡VOY A MATARTE, CREEVY!

Draco tomó su varita dispuesto a cruciar a Colin. El chico, por su parte, apretó su cámara contra el pecho y comenzó a corren hacia la salida, dispuesto a proteger sus fotos con su propia vida.

La señorita Pince no prestó atención al espamento que se había armado en su biblioteca porque estaba muy ocupada mirando sus fotos, que había adquirido a un bajo costo por ser empleada del establecimiento que había acogido y dado lugar al negado, pero no menos cierto, amor entre Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter.

-¡Espera, Draco! ¡No hagas una locura!

-¡Lo llama "Draco"!-gritó extasiada Hannah Abbott.

-¡Y mira como se preocupa por él!-remarcó Padma Patil.

Harry decidió no contestar a los grititos y ánimos fangirleros. Ya habría tiempo para aclarar las cosas. O no. Después de todo ya no había nada que ocultar y, de hecho, tampoco le interesaba hacerlo. Así que se dedicó a perseguir a los chicos y evitar que Draco se convirtiera en un homicida. Porque, francamente, tenía planeado pasar mucho tiempo con él en el futuro y no quería hacerlo viéndolo vestido a rayas y tras barrotes.

Tras él fue la manada de fans descarriados, que secretamente se morían por ver una pelea a lo muggle entre los tres chicos…Y si sus amigos se sumaban para ayudar aún mejor. Así que algunas chicas se dedicaron a correr la voz y avisar a cuanta persona, fantasma, poltergeist, cuadro o criatura hubiera en el castillo.

-¡Yo quiero las fotos exclusivas! ¡He sido la primera chica en besar a Harry y así descubrí que era gay! -gritó Cho Chang mientras tomaba los bordes de su falda para correr más rápido.

-¡No te percataste de eso hasta que yo te lo dije!-le contestó Marietta, quien corría junto a ella.

-¡A mí siempre me emparejaron con Draco y eso jamás me ha permitió conseguir una cita como Circe manda! ¡Merezco una indemnización!-Pansy se metió entre las chicas propinando codazos a diestra y siniestra.

-¡En ese caso, yo soy la ex novia de Harry y también quiero mi recompensa por los daños ocasionados!-gritó Ginny, quien se sumó a la corrida.

-¡Tú no mereces nada! ¡Sólo has retrasado lo inevitable, zorra!-Romilda Vane las alcanzó y tomó a la pelirroja por los cabellos.

A partir de allí, se armó una lucha campal entre todas las fans, quienes olvidaron su persecución por estar más ocupadas en golpearse entre ellas y, si podían, robarse las fotos que cada una poseía.

Esto generó que los pocos chicos heterosexuales que aún quedaban en el castillo, y alguna que otra yurifan, se acercaran con sus propias cámaras en busca de bragas que retratar. Se sabe que la variedad siempre es buena.

Mientras tanto, Hermione y Luna contemplaban alejadas aquella hilarante escena.

-¡Vaya! ¡Y todo esto por una simples fotos!-dijo la castaña consternada mientras le sobaba la espalda a su frustrado novio, quien, aún en estado de shock, no dejaba de tragar ranas de chocolate para sublimar la tensión acumulada que le provocó saber que su mejor amigo se acostaba con su mutuo Némesis crónico y luego de ver las fotos que su propia novia había encargado de Zabini y él disfrazados como el indio y el policía de Village People.

-Era cuestión de tiempo, en realidad-opinó Luna, mientras, muy concentrada, organizaba sus propias imágenes por orden alfabético según cada pareja.

-¿Ya lo sabías?-le preguntó Hermione incrédula.

-Claro, ¿tú no?

-Bueno, siempre advertí que Harry tenía cierta obsesión enfermiza por Malfoy. Pero jamás imaginé que era porque en realidad le gustara.

-¡Qué no le gusta!-gritó Ron- ¡Malfoy lo ha hechizado con quién sabe qué oscuro _neomorti_ propósito!

-Ya, ya, Ron-lo consoló su novia-. Toma, come una galleta-le ofreció, tomándola del bolsillo de su túnica, donde guarda una reserva para esos casos.

El chico se tranquilizó de inmediato.

-Pero enserio, ¿cómo es que ha comenzado todo esto?-cuestionó Hermione incapaz de comprender cómo era que ella estaba desinformada de algo.

-¿Quién sabe? Yo llegué cuando todo había comenzado.

-Pues alguien debería contarlo.

-Te cambio mi foto de Crabbe y Goyle por esa repetida que tienes de los gemelos.

-¡Luna!-exclamó Hermione sorprendida- ¡Qué gustos raros tienes!

-Son un clásico-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ¿La quieres?

-De acuerdo- aceptó la castaña finalmente, mientras Ron rompía en un llanto desesperado.

**Continua...**

* * *

¿Reviews? :D


	2. Segunda Parte

He aquí la segunda parte. Mucho más larga. Espero que les guste :]

* * *

**¡Digan Whisky de Fuego!**

{Segunda Parte}

Dar grandes y solitarias caminatas por el ancestral castillo era una de las cosas que más amaba hacer Colin Creevy. Y para ello aprovechaba todas las tardes de sábado y domingo libres. Claro que llevaba su querida cámara fotográfica con él. Porque otra de las cosas que más amaba hacer Colin era fotografiar cuanta cosa se cruzara por su camino.

Todo era digno de ser inmortalizado en una de sus bellas fotografías: los frisos de piedra tallados hace cientos de años, los vitrales coloridos que revivían épicas hazañas de los fundadores de Hogwarts o los pasillos solitarios iluminados por la luz crepuscular.

Pero nada jamás tendría punto de comparación con lo que logró retratar esa oscura tarde lluviosa de primavera.

Colin había tenido el impulso de fotografiar las arcadas de las mazmorras y aprovecharía la tenue luz para lograr un efecto fantasmagórico. Sin embargo, cuando se estaba acercando al lugar seleccionado para llevar acabo el trabajo, escuchó unos sonidos escalofriantes venir directamente del aula de pociones.

El chico se paralizó en el acto. Aquellos ruidos eran claramente lamentos lastimeros y agitados, maldiciones rabiosas y groserías. Alguien sin duda estaba siendo lastimado y, sin embargo, escuchó claramente a una voz pedir _más_.

¿Sería el alma perenne y atormentada del profesor Snape la productora de aquel temible escándalo? Colin decidió averiguarlo.

Con pasos temerosos se acercó a la habitación. La puerta no estaba bien cerrada, sino que dejaba un amplio espacio para ver en el interior. El chico se apoyó en la pared de piedra y respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse. Los ruidos habían cambiado radicalmente de tono al acercarse. También pudo distinguir la voz de dos personas. Quizás el profesor estaba acompañado de otros espíritus que habían sucumbido en la guerra.

Pero no fueron fantasmas lo que vio Colin al inclinar su cabeza para mirar en el interior del aula. Sino humanos. Muy reales.

Y gracias a algunos rayos tímidos de luz que se proyectaban sobre la mesa en la que estaban apoyados, Colin supo reconocerlos perfectamente.

Eran Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Y estaban desnudos y sudorosos meciéndose desesperadamente sobre aquella destartalada mesa. Aquello fue demasiado para el joven corazón de Colin, quien retuvo una exclamación y, de la sorpresa que le dio tamaña escena, apretó accidentalmente el botón de su cámara.

Los chicos no lo notaron, tan ajenos al mundo y tan atentos a ellos mismos que estaban.

Colin recogió la foto automática y se emocionó ante lo que había logrado retratar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a tomar más fotografías. En diferentes ángulos, con más zoom, sin color…De todas las formas que su cámara mágica le permitía.

Tan distraído estaba que no se percató de que los chicos habían parado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Colin los vio erguidos ante él a través del foco y se asustó.

-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo, Creevy!?-le gritó Draco Malfoy mientras se acercaba unos pasos a él, totalmente desnudo.

-Espera, Malfoy-Harry trató de retener al rubio jalándolo del brazo.

-Yo…yo-Colin empezó a retroceder unos pasos. No se había dado cuenta pero ahora se hallaba completamente dentro de la habitación-. ¡Lo siento mucho!

-Está bien, Colin-le dijo Harry pasiblemente mientras trataba de taparse con una camisa arrugada-. Sólo dame las fotos y todo estará bien.

El chico reunió el mazo de fotos. Vaciló un momento dudando en sí se debía cercarse más o quedarse en su lugar. Realmente no quería devolverlas. Eran las mejores fotografías que había sacado en su vida ¡Tan reales! ¡Tan sensuales! Casi podía oler el sudor con sólo mirarlas.

-¡Vamos, pequeño pervertido!-bramó Draco al ver la duda aparecer en los ojos del chico- ¡Devuélvelas!

-¡No!-gritó él en un ademán de valentía- ¡Son mías!

Finalmente, Colin se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr.

-¡Lo siento, Harry!-fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-¡Vas a lamentarlo, Creevy!- lo amenazó Malfoy- ¡Sólo deja que encuentre mis pantalones y te juro que voy desfigurarte el trasero a Cruciatus!

Igualmente las amenazas de Malfoy no hicieron mella en la conciencia del pequeño gryffindor, quien corrió y corrió por los pasillos del castillo sin detenerse a tomar algo de aire. No tenía idea sobre qué haría con aquellas imágenes –en realidad, se le ocurrían unas cuantas ideas interesantes- pero lo cierto era que no se podían dar a conocer. Serían su secreto. En parte porque se lo debía a Harry y en parte porque no tenía deseos de compartirlas con nadie más.

Al doblar en uno de los pasillos, Colin chocó accidentalmente contra algo muy duro y calló al suelo. Las fotos salieron disparadas por los aires.

¿Desde cuándo habían puesto una pared en la mitad del pasillo que conducía al Gran Salón? La idea de que las escaleras se movieran ya era lo suficientemente mala.

Pero no era un muro de piedra lo que se erguía ante sus ojos, sino el prominente abdomen de Gregory Goyle. Colin sofocó un gritito.

-¡Mira por donde vas, enano!

-¡Lo siento mucho!

El chico se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a juntar las imágenes desparramadas por el suelo. Pero antes de terminar de recoger la última, sintió como era levantado por los aires.

-No creas que vas a librarte tan fácilmente de lo que has hecho-le dijo Goyle quien lo sostenía por debajo de las axilas como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

-¡Vas a lamentarlo!-bramó Crabbe, quien se tronaba los huesos de la mano para comenzar a golpear prontamente a Colin.

-¡Crabbe! ¡Goyle! ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?- Pansy Parkinson apareció por la puerta del Gran Salón seguida por su séquito de amigas-. Les dije que me trajeran los libros de Transformaciones, no a ese niño amarillista.

-Pero, Pansy-empezó Crabbe agachando la cabeza y haciendo puchero-. Ha golpeado a Greg.

Goyle apoyó a su amigo asintiendo con la cabeza y masajeando suavemente su abdomen.

Pansy miró a sus dos amigos con enfado. Se suponía que no tenían que meterse en problemas. Las cosas se habían puesto bastante jodidas para los slytherin después de la guerra. Y por si fuera poco, los alumnos habían empezado a salir del Gran Salón y ahora rodeaban al pequeño grupo mientras miraban a los dos bravucones con mala cara. Antes de que las cosas terminaran mal, Pansy decidió darle fin a la situación.

-Suéltalo, Greg-le dijo la chica finalmente.

Su amigo le hizo caso y dejó caer a Colin como si fuera una bolsa de papas. El chico se quejó un poco al golpear el duro suelo, pero luego se apuró en recoger la última foto que había quedado tirada. Lamentablemente para él, Gregory fue más rápido.

-¡Devuélvela!-le gritó Colin saltando para tratar de recuperar la fotografía que el grandulón le había quitado.

Pero Goyle la sostenía en alto y no apartaba la mirada de ella, visiblemente sorprendido. Pronto se le unió Crabbe, cuyas mejillas se sonrojaron al contemplar la imagen.

-¡Goyle! ¡Crabbe!-los llamó nuevamente Pansy- ¡Quiero ver eso!-la chica chasqueó los dedos.

-¡No!-insistió el gryffindor- ¡Es mía!

Vincent le pasó la foto a Pansy, sin poder cerrar la boca de la impresión.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!-exclamó la muchacha al ver aquella imagen-. Daphne, Millicent, vengan a ver esto.

Las chicas se adelantaron muy interesadas para mirar lo que les mostraba su amiga.

-¡Lo sabíamos!-exclamaron ellas al mismo tiempo y con mucha alegría.

Del grupo de gente que rodeaba a los slytherin y a Creevy, salió Marietta Edgecombe, quien convocó la foto con una vuelta de varita.

-¡Yo sabía que Potter era gay!-exclamó ella victoriosa al ver la fotografía.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar copiosamente.

-¿¡Qué quién es gay!?-gritó desesperada Ginny Weasley, quien se había acercado casualmente a ver qué estaba haciendo toda esa gente reunida allí.

-¡Tú novio!-le contestó la multitud.

La pelirroja se quedó muda de la impresión, mientras Parvati Patil trataba de hacerla reaccionar. De detrás de ella salió una muy enfadada Cho Chang, sollozando histéricamente.

-¡Y lo peor es que Marrietta tenía razón!-logró decir la chica asiática entre hipos.

Luego de aquello, el caos fue inevitable. Varias chicas se adelantaron a ver la fotografía. Hubo patadas, empujones y arañazos.

-¡Creevy fue quien tomó la fotografía!-gritó Lisa Turpin desde el tumulto de gente.

-¡Y miren!- exclamó Susan Bones- ¡Tiene más de esas justo aquí!

Colin, quien en vez de huir se había quedado tratando de recuperar su foto, ahora se hallaba rodeado de una jauría de chicas sedientas por aquella primicia sensacionalista.

Sin embargo, con un chasquido de dedos de Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle apartaron a las jóvenes para hacerle camino a su amiga.

-Y bien, Creevy-Pansy tomó a Colin por el nudo de la corbata- ¿Dónde los has fotografiado? ¿Tienes más de éstas?

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo Parkinson!?

Hermione Granger había aparecido en la escena acompañada de su novio, Ron Weasley.

-Buenas tardes, Granger. Weasley-los saludó la morena ladeando la cabeza-. Sólo estaba incitando a Creevy a que se animara a compartir con el alumnado las fotos alusorias a la _fraternidad_ entre Casas que tan amablemente ha preparado-luego de decir eso, la chica depositó una de las fotos en las manos de Ron.

-Merlín…-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el pelirrojo antes de desmayarse.

Hermione fue a socorrer a su novio con ayuda de Ginny.

-Eso no era lo que yo tenía en mente cuando pronuncié aquel discurso-dijo la castaña negando con la cabeza- ¿Por qué nunca nadie me escucha?

-Porque eres aburridísima, por Circe, Hermione-le dijo su cuñada y toda la multitud la secundó asintiendo con la cabeza-. Creo que te prestarán más atención si les muestras lo que ha hecho Colin.

-¡Ginny! ¿Es que acaso no te sientes molesta y humillada?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-Ya me lo venía venir…

Las dos chicas siguieron tratando de reanimar a Ron, mientras que el otro gran número de féminas comenzar nuevamente a interrogar a Colin, quien había sido retenido con la amable ayuda de Crabbe y Goyle.

-¡Vamos, Creevy!-estalló Romilda Vane-. Queremos saber los pormenores de esta sesión fotográfica ¿Cuándo los has fotografiado? ¿Hace cuánto que están juntos?

Colin abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue repentinamente interrumpido.

-¡Nunca!

Draco Malfoy había irrumpido en el medio de la multitud y estaba acompañado de Harry.

-Esas fotos han sido falsificadas-explicó el rubio, mirando de reojo al moreno con el enfado dibujado en sus ojos.

-Totalmente-lo siguió Harry, quien estaba algo ruborizado-. Son solamente un…collage ¿No es así, Colin?

El chico miró a aquel amable locutor, quien asentía con ánimos y, luego, desvió la mirada hacia los ojos duros de Malfoy. Y, por último, observo los rostros expectantes de todas las chicas que lo rodeaban.

-Así es-dijo finalmente-. Las he hecho yo mismo innovando técnicas de animación mágica.

-Igualmente eso no explica qué hacen ustedes sospechosamente juntos en este preciso momento-les advirtió Pansy a Harry y a Draco mientras los señalaba con un dedo acusador.

-Sólo intentábamos persuadir conjuntamente al inadaptado de Creevy para que dejara de hacer esas guarradas-se explicó Draco muy serio.

El multitudinario grupo de alumnos estudió al dúo por unos segundos y, luego, volvió a dirigirle la atención a Colin.

-¿Puedes hacer más como estás?-le preguntó interesada Cho Chang.

-Sí…Supongo que sí-a Colin se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa. Nadie anteriormente le había puesto tanta atención a su trabajo. Además, tenía amplios conocimientos en la manipulación y retoques fotográficos a base de magia. Hacerlo sería pan comido.

-¡Entonces yo quiero cinco de estos dos!-le pidió Angelina Johnson entusiasmada-. Y si pueden ser en las duchas de los vestuarios tanto mejor.

Pronto todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar sus pedidos. Crabbe y Goyle ayudaban a Colin a apuntar los encargos en pequeñas libretas.

-¡Oigan! ¡Oigan!-gritó Harry por encima del griterío- ¡No pueden comprar eso!

-Déjalas, Potter-Malfoy estaba en éxtasis por la atención que estaba recibiendo su persona-. Son sólo fotografías.

Mientras tanto, los pedidos seguían cayendo.

-Colin, ¿recuerdas al padrino de Harry, Sirius Black?-le preguntó Ginny-¿Puedes hacer unas de él y el profesor Lupin?

-¡Ginny!-gritó Hermione horrorizada-¡Ten un poco de respeto, por favor!-ella se levantó de repente dejando caer la cabeza de Ron al suelo, la cual reposaba en su regazo-¿Podrías hacerme unas a mí de Ronald y Blasie Zabinni?

Las chicas seguían gritando y pujando por la atención de Colin. La voz se corrió y pronto todo el castillo estuvo enterado de la destreza artística del pequeño gryffindor.

-¡Hey, Creevy!-lo llamó Dean Thomas quien estaba abrazado a Seamus Finnigan-. Con nosotros no tienes que trucar nada-le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Dispara, nene!-gritó Seamus Finnigan antes de besar apasionadamente a Dean.

La multitud enloqueció. Colin se puso en acción.

-¡Cuidado señoritas!-empezó Romilda Vane con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro- ¡No se acerquen mucho a Weasley porque todo lo que toca se vuelve GAY!

-¡Ya quisieras, zorra!

La pelirroja se abalanzó sobre la morena. Algunos trataron de separarlas mientras que las pujas por las fotografías siguieron en aumento.

De repente, Luna Lovegood apareció en el pasillo abarrotado de gente. Vio en un rincón una foto que Colin se había olvidado de recoger y de la que nadie se había percatado. La tomó y la observó con atención. Varias chicas se giraron para mirarla con envidia.

-Qué extraño…

Pansy Parkinson, que se hallaba cerca de ella, le preguntó:

-¿Qué cosa, Lovegood?

-Yo siempre creí que Draco Malfoy sería el pasivo-le contestó abriendo mucho sus extraños ojos celestes.

Todas las chicas se voltearon para examinar a la pareja, que ahora estaba ocupada tratando de hacer reaccionar a Ron. Más Potter que Malfoy, por supuesto.

-¿¡Es que no conocen el concepto de "versatilidad"!?-les gritó Harry ofendido y ruborizado mientras Draco sonreía socarronamente.

La multitud se quedó muda.

-Harry, a caso tú realmente…-empezó Hermione.

-¿Te quedaba alguna duda, Granger?-le dijo Malfoy bastante harto de aquel circo.

Las alumnas comenzaron a chillar y a silbar con alegría.

-¡A por ellos, chicas!-gritó Romilda dirigiendo el batallón- ¡Vamos Creevy!

Harry y Draco comenzaron a correr mientras se dedicaban insultos mutuamente.

-¡Yo no soy el "trapito sucio" de nadie, Potter!-le aclaró el rubio mientras huían juntos.

Crabbe y Goyle levantaron en vilo a Colin y a su cámara para adentrase en la persecución que se había generado.

El pasillo quedó desierto, a excepción por Hermione, Luna y Ron, quien había comenzado a despertase de aquel letargo.

-Qué sueño más horrible acabo de tener-dijo el pelirrojo con voz atontada.

Ambas chicas se miraron.

-Ron, tengo que decirte algo-su novia lo miró a los ojos con decisión mientras Luna le daba palmaditas en el hombro-. Pero antes… ¿quieres una galleta?

.·.·.·.·.·.

Colin seguía corriendo. Desesperado y cansado. A lo lejos sintió el griterío avecinarse sobre él. Lamentó terriblemente haber comenzado, y fomentado, aquel despliegue de locura.

Draco Malfoy se la tenía jurada y, seguramente, Harry también estaba enfadado con él. Situación que no lo satisfacía para nada ya que apreciaba su vida y le tenía una gran estima a su idolatrado héroe mágico.

-¡Creevy, por aquí!

A lo lejos, Colin distinguió la alta figura de Cormac McLaggen, quien le hacía señas para que se acercara. El chico dudó unos momentos, pero finalmente se acercó a su compañero, sabiendo que una masa de fans enloquecidas, y cierto rubio rabioso, se estaban acercando.

-Escóndete aquí-le dijo el chico señalando una pequeña puerta de madera. Ese era uno de los armarios donde Filch guardaba las escobas.

-Gracias, McLaggen.

Colin se adentró en el pequeño lugar oscuro. Se apoyó contra la pared y tomó aire. Tan distraído estaba que no se percató de que Cormac había entrado con él.

El alto y corpulento chico le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¡Vaya lío has armado, Creevy!

Colin comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Tal vez había ofendido también a Cormac con algún "encargo" y ahora él estaba aprovechando la situación para perpetuar su venganza.

- McLaggen…Siento mucho si te he hecho quedar mal…

-No te preocupes-Cormac lo interrumpió-. Supongo que hay cosas peores que ser _retratado_ con Firenze el centauro-le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Colin no dijo nada. Quizás Malfoy tenía razón en querer golpearlo. Lo que estaba haciendo, aunque muy lucrativo, estaba perjudicando la existencia de muchas personas.

-¿Hay alguna forma en la que pueda compensarte?-le preguntó a su compañero, quien estaba apoyando la oreja en la puerta para lograr escuchar si alguien se acercaba.

-Bueno, ya que lo dices…-Cormac sonrió mientras estiraba los brazos lentamente. Colin miró un poco más de la cuenta como sus duros pectorales se le pegaban a la ropa-. Creo que me merezco alguna fotografía gratis.

Colin bufó. Por supuesto que McLaggen no lo había ayudado desinteresadamente como él había pensado.

-De acuerdo-aceptó-¿De quiénes las quieres?

Cormac agrandó su sonrisa y se acercó rápidamente a Colin para quitarle la cámara que traía colgada del cuello. Aprovechó también la ocasión para pegar su duro cuerpo al del chico.

-¡Oye!

Colin intentó apartarse. Pero era inútil; el lugar era demasiado reducido, McLaggen era demasiado grande y él los suficientemente torpe.

-Me la debes, Creevy.

Y sin decir nada más, Cormac se aferró de la fina cintura de Colin y lo besó. Mientras su lengua rozaba los temblorosos labios del chico, McLaggen levantó su brazo y comenzó a presionar el botón de la cámara, apuntándolos directamente.

-Cuando termine contigo querrás hacerme un club de fan, Creevy-le susurró al oído para después darle un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja. Las fotos siguieron acumulándose a su alrededor.

Colin estaba estupefacto, pero no podía decir que no le gustaba lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Aunque perder su virginidad en un cuarto andrajoso de escobas no era exactamente como él se lo había imaginado. Pero, ciertamente, las habitaciones de la Torre no eran muy privadas y Harry ya estaba con Malfoy.

Además, si la vida te daba jugadores de Quidditch bien formados y atractivos había que exprimirlos…O hacer limonada. Eso era lo que siempre decía Seamus Finnigan.

Quizás McLaggen tenía razón. A partir de ahora podría dirigir su fanatismo hacia él.

.·.·.·.·.·.

-Draco…-Harry había asomado la cabeza por la puerta de una de las aulas donde él y Malfoy se habían escondido. La multitud recién había pasado por allí dejando una estela de ecos confusos.

-Ya puedes salir-le dijo el rubio mientras se acomodaba los bolsillos de su túnica-. Aquí no hay nadie excepto por…

-Entonces larguémonos de aquí.

Harry se acercó al chico con paso decidido.

-Draco, prométeme que no le harás nada a Colin-le pidió mientras tomaba una de sus manos suaves entre las suyas-. Ni golpes, ni hechizos, ni insultos.

El rubio lo miró por unos momentos y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo-Harry no podía creer que hubiera sido tan fácil convencerlo-. Pero tendrás que compensármelo.

-¿Cómo?-el moreno sonrió.

-Se me ocurren unas cuantas maneras…-Draco dejó que Harry se pegara a él.

Mientras ambos chicos se iban alejando de allí tomados de la mano, un ruido hueco se escuchó por el pasillo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Ratas, seguro-lo tranquilizó Draco.

Una sonrisa de lo más perversa se cruzó en su rostro mientras palpaba las fotos que tenía en su bolsillo, las cuales había encontrado cerca de la puerta de uno de los armarios para escobas.

No hechizaría, insultaría ni golpearía a Creevy como le había prometido a Harry. Pero el moreno estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que él no se vengaría de aquella rata pervertida y escurridiza.

Y lo mejor era que se lo haría pagar con la misma moneda: con unas gráficas y humillantes fotografías.

**Fin**

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado. El bonus track Colin/Cormac es por las Fiestas, pasadas y venideras :D

Y por las Fiestas también espero los reviews XD

¡Felicidades para todas/os!


End file.
